welcoming the cadets
by 359lou953
Summary: this is about cadets coming in sun hill even thought i havent got that far hope people enjoy it!


Chapter 1 - The New Idea

The room was quite, everyone was deep in thought. But not for long "so what your saying superintendent, is that you want a group of teenagers to be a part of Sun

Hill policing team" it wasn't a question, it was Inspector Gold thinking out loud. "just think of it Inspector, a new look for Sun Hill. If we can show that young adults are responsible and hard working, we could reduce the fear in the community of young people."

the superintendent was trying to convince Inspector Gina Gold that bringing 16 and 17 year old to work along side the officers at Sun Hill Police Station would be in the a great opportunity for the station image and for the officers to work and understand the younger generation. "With all due respect sir, how is having a group of teenagers going to give us a new look. I mean the newspapers would have a field day if they found out we were baby sitting a group of teenagers" said Gina thinking of all the experience she has had with teenagers, most of the experience she has had, isn't good. " Gina we wouldn't be baby sitting them, we will give them training, guidance and an experience of what it will be like to be an officer. Once they finished the two year course they will be able to do just one year of training before taking the tests. And I do wish you stop calling them teenagers, if we call them teenagers they wont grown up, but if we call them young adults, they will feel more mature and it might rub off on their peers." said superintendent John Heaton.

"err where are you going to find a group a teenagers, I mean young adults who are willing to give there time to us" said sergeant Dale smith or as he liked to be called smithy he was one of the three sergeants who were also sitting in the room. "Scotland Yard is organizing who will become a cadet and they are giving a team of cadet leaders a lesson about the cadet's and the course next week" the superintendent was saying before he got interrupted by one of the other sergeants " what do you mean cadet leaders? Sir" said sergeant Callum Stone cautious he was not trying to look interested in becoming one, because he certainly wasn't. "A cadet leader is someone who will mentor the cadets. I will need a list at the end of today's shift on who you think will be a good mentor and why. Oh the cadet mentors have to be from C.I.D. as well from uniform. I don't know until the after noon how many leader their will be but you four will be the senior cadet leaders. Do you have any questions?" said the superintendent. Sergeant Rachael Weston raised her arm "why don't we asked who wants to be a leader instead of us choosing" Rachael was the newest person to join Sun Hill, she was still getting used to the slack of communication used to high ranking officer. A smile came a crossed every ones face except Rachael when she said it " because I doubt that any one will want to sign up" the superintendent looked at his watch "I got to go there a meeting at Barton street in half an hour" the superintendent pick up his bag and left.

As soon as Heaton left Gina stood up " great as well of looking after immature teenagers I now got to look after hormone teenager as well" the three sergeant had big grins on there face " well what are you doing still sitting here haven't you lot got work to do" she said.

Chapter 2 thinking 

All three sergeants stood up, they were about to leave the room when smithy stop and turn to his Inspector "Inspector what do you mean immature teenagers?" smithy had lots of respect for his Inspector, he would even go as far as say they were good friends. "well sergeant Smith I mean the teenager on the jasmine Allen who think its ok to play knock and run, and spray paint the whole of the estate. I also mean the immature teenagers who come up with poor excuses on why they are late and decide to play pranks on each other and who still haven't finished their paperwork from the last two raids. " said the Inspector raising her tone when was does when she gets stress. The sergeant left the room, know if they stayed in there they would become deaf sergeants. They all went they separate ways, smithy went to custody, Rachael went to the control room and Callum went out on the beat. All morning they were deep in thought on what have they got them self in for and who would be the best cadet leader.

It was 13:00 and all the sergeant said the same thing " ref's". they all head down to the canteen smithy enter first he got his cup of tea and a bacon roll and sat down. Next Rachael came in she also got a cup of tea and a cheese sandwich. She came to sit next to smithy when enter Callum he sat down with a cup an tea and 3 jam doughnuts. They were having a discussion about the cadets. but it ended very quickly when the fire alarm went off. It was just a practised. But thing's didn't settle back down for four hours.

When thing did settle down the inspector came to find each of the sergeant and sent them to her office. "hope you three have got your list's ready the superintendent is coming down now" the three sergeant where sat in the seat they were in this morning. "what! Now" said sergeant stone he completely forgot about the lists. But it was to late the superintendent was walking through the door at moment.

Chapter 3 The list 

"shall we get this over with, sir." said inspector gold, wanting to get this over with because there was a glass of wine waiting for her at the pub. "yes, I have got a list of all officers so I will just read the list and we will just discuss who should be a leader. There will be 12 cadets so we can have ??? Cadet leaders, ok" everyone agree. " Benjamin Gale?"

"yeah" said Callum, smithy and Rachael.

"He's calm, reliable I think you can put him down" said Gina.

"Leon Taylor?"

"well he's has disobeyed orders a few times but I think he should be put down he a good cooper" said Rachael. Everyone agree and put his name down. "Mel Ryder?" "Mel is very optimistic, we could need that with the cadets" said sergeant stone trying to look like he done his list. "Millie Brown?" everyone agree on her straight away. "Nate Roberts?" a grin came on smithy face he was looking for a way to get Nate back for that trick he played on him this morning which involved an gone off banana and now smithy had one less clean pair of pants. "yeah" everyone looked at smithy "I know he can be a idiot sometimes but he has had experience" and with that he was on the list. " Roger Valentine, well I think we could put his name down he had lots of experience on the beat which will come valuable to the cadets don't you agree?" everyone agree, it was soon end of their shift and all except superintendent Heaton just wanted to head down to the pub. "Sally Armstrong?"

" she can be reckless at times" said Gina who has had some problems with her in the past. "but she brilliant copper when she on the right track" said smithy.

"may this might keeper on the right track" said Callum. So Sally name was on the list. The list kept going on and on, until it came to CID.

"Grace Dasari? What do you think?" said the superintendent as he started on the CID. " she's a great detective, but I don't think this will be her cup of tea, sir" said smithy "but this might give her the opportunity to taste the tea, don't you think, sir" said Callum, sergeant stone thought this is a great way of getting her back on all those time she said his report were good enough. "Jacob banks?" Jacob like to be call

Banksy "Wasn't Banksy at a teacher once?" ask Gina "well that will come in handy" said smithy and his name was on the list. "Jo Master"

"yeah I think she will be a good leader she tough, warm hearted, reliable." said Rachael, who hasn't said much about the other offices. "Mickey Web?"

" he's a good team player and street smart I think you can put his name down" said Gina wish this could end soon. "terry PerMickey Webkins?"

"terry should be interesting with the cadets. He's got lot's of experience" said smithy, smithy has work with terry for a long time and he will be a laugh with the cadets as he dislike teenager and he's got two kids who are teenagers. The list went on and on. "well I think that it, I will have the list shortened by tomorrow morning, if we can keep it quite till them that would be a big help." said the superintendent. They all pack up their thing and head to the pub.

Chapter 4 The big secrete

Most people were at the pub when the four got there. Roger got the drinks in as they sat down. Where they were bon barded with questions on why all four were late. All Gina would say saw you find out in the morning which made the rlief more curious. The whole of the relief didn't go home to about 11 o'clock.

The next morning, all the relief were sitting in the briefing room waiting for superintendent Heaton and inspector Gold to come in. most of them couldn't remember most of lasts night. "good morning" said the superintendent as he walked in the room there were a few grunt from the relief. He was follow by the inspector and three sergeant. The briefing started normal there was a briefing on what happen last night then the pairs were called out but normal they were sent out, to do their jobs. Normal the superintendent wouldn't be in the briefing, but he was, and he started to talking to them " I've taken a opportunity for sun hill to be part in a new program, this new program will involved all of you but I have a list who will become more involved than others, this program is called cadets, and Benjamin Gale, Leon Taylor, Mel Ryder, Millie Brown, Nate Roberts, Roger Valentine and Sally Armstrong you will be the cadet leaders for the PC. You will also have cadet leader from CID and you have got inspector Gold, Sergeant smith, Sergeant stone and Sergeant Weston to be senior cadet leader also two senior cadet leader from C I D as well. You have done well to get the position I hope you learn from this experience". then he left telling them that next Monday they with be training all day and will have more information then.

The superintendent went straight up to CID. Where everyone was busy working on a murder case " Can everyone stop I have some news" he said the same speak as he did with the uniform then he got to the names " Grace Dasari, Jacob banks, Jo Master, Mickey Web, terry Perkins you will be the CID leaders Max Carter and Steve Moss you will be the senior leaders from CID you will be working alongside uniform You have done well to get the position I hope you learn from this experience". then he told then about Monday and left. All day every one was confused on what happen that day and why they had been picked.


End file.
